Wish of Humanity
by SilverGlaive
Summary: Van needs to get married before he hits twenty. Merle wants to be that girl! Things are going to change! Mainly Merle. Merle haters beware! M/V Rating may go up.
1. A wish with consequinces

Disclaimer- I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters. They belong to its original creator, Shoji Kawamori. All I own is original characters and the plot.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wish of Humanity  
  
By: SilverGlaive  
  
'thoughts'  
  
It has been four almost five years since the Destiny War. Merle, now the age of seventeen, lies in her bed. Thinking a little bit about where everyone is now. Dryden and Millerna wed officially two years after the war. They now rule Austria together, well Millerna anyways after the death of Aston. Dryden still does his merchant bit from time to time. Millerna, now nineteen, had one son, Ethan, when she was eighteen and people think she is due with another. Allen is still a knight of Austria, but it is rumored he is courting Eries, who is now royal advisor for Millerna and Dryden. Chid still rules over Freid, he's just a little older, now nine. A carbon copy of Allen, sadly rumors are going around about that. Celena is doing fine, nobody has heard from Dilandau since the last battle. She sometimes visits Gadeth, one of her best friends now. Celena still has problems socializing because of her counter part. Gadeth and the crew of the Crusade still follow Allen, but not as much anymore. Merle had changed a lot in four years too. She is not the hyperactive, overprotective, and sneaky cat-girl anymore. Merle mellowed out in four years, she's still sneaky and does some immature stuff once in a while. But not as much as when she was thirteen. She grew about four inches, just a little bit below Van's height, and her hair grew down to a little past her shoulders. Every thing else is just about the same. Van is now the official king of Fanelia, which is more than halfway rebuilt. Most people have their homes and lives back anyways. Now nineteen his duties are getting heavier. He is the same from when he was fifteen, but a little more sociable and polite. All the works of Hitomi. Hitomi made contact with Van for a few years then stopped two years ago. She has found another. Van was in hysteria and locked himself in his room for four days until Merle broke in and got him out. He refuses to speak about her even till this day.  
  
'Van……Your almost twenty and in need of a bride. Hitomi is not coming back, you need to heal.'  
  
Van is about to hit twenty on his birthday, 12th day of the White Moon (April 12) and his advisors stress to him about an heir all the time. It's unusual to see a king of Fanelia without child at this age, but Van refuses. He still loves Hitomi even though she said they need to move on with their lives.  
  
'Van…..I known you since forever! You were never like this, even when Lady Varie disappeared.' Sigh. 'Hitomi! This is your fault. You knew you would have to leave one day and still you strung Van up! I'll hate you forever! Everyone was tricked by that sweet girl attitude of yours except me. I even, countless times, threatened you to stay away from him. Not for me, but for his own protection! Grrrrr…..'  
  
Merle got under the covers in her maid class room. Dressed in her white cotton night gown she snuggled into the covers.   
  
'Hitomi isn't good enough for you Van, nobody is. Some times.....very rarely I regret what I am. I just wish you could look at me like the way you did Hitomi......stupid girl'  
  
Merle could not tell Van her feelings for many reasons. One, she was afraid. She didn't want her feelings to be crushed. Even though she looked like and acted as though she could tear Dilandau apart. Merle was very fragile with her emotions. Two, she was a beast-man...a cat-girl. It wouldn't work out if they tried. There were some cases of half breeds in some countries, a lot were abandoned from society and Van needed an heir to the thrown. Beast-men were regarded to many lower than humans. Also, the kingdom of Fanelia was looking for a human girl to wed Van. Van was looking for a human girl. They were of different races, Van and Merle.  
  
'Oh, how I dream of being with Lord Van! How I wish to at least try!'  
  
Merle still thinking of her beloved Van started to snooze off. Not before feeling this tingling sensation in her tummy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you think peoples! Please Read&Review. I won't update till I get at least three! I know pretty harsh, but……. Oh! Also, all you Hitomi fans out there that want to flame my fanfic to the mystic moon and back….Too bad! Merle deserves a chance at romance! And Merle fans…….don't worry thinks are about to change……Heh heh………. 


	2. Lethalis and a Contract

Disclaimer- I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters. They belong to Shoji Kawamori. The only thing I own is original characters and the plot.  
  
Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. Please R&R......ENJOY......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wish of Humanity  
  
By: SilverGlaive  
  
'thoughts'  
  
In the middle of the night there was a loud crashing noise.  
  
"Hmmmmm........what's all that noise?" mumbled Merle. "Better not be a prankster! Grrrrrr...I'll rip their head off!"  
  
Merle sat up and looked around. Only the full moon was there to greet her through the window. She looked in every corner then started to smell for a scent. Being a cat had it's advantages.  
  
"I smell someone. Come out and maybe I'll show mercy!" yelled Merle, protracting her claws.  
  
"My, my, my! Your smarter than you look little kitten." replied a voice. This voice sounded like a young womans, very smooth and high of tenor.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" curtly said Merle.  
  
"Just doing what you asked." said the voice.  
  
"What?" questioned the cat-girl.  
  
In the right hand corner of the room a shadow appeared. A few seconds later it took shape.....in the form of a beautiful young girl. She appeared to be sixteen, slanted purple eyes, cream colored skin, pale white and blue hair,........and a pair of red fox ears protruding on top of her head. Her hair went to her knees, made into a simple braid. Only a flurry of bangs were resting on the sides of her face, the bangs were chin length. She was dressed in a baby blue sleeveless dress, much like the style Merle wears, with a mint green rose design on the bottom edge. Her big, fluffy tail wraping around her waist. She was also wearing a pendant in the shape of the moon, made of a huge garnet stone, a rope chain was holding it in place. It was laying gently on her collar bone. The girl reached to about Merle's chin. She looked very exotic, like she belonged to a jungle.  
  
"What!......You......Your a...a....a..a" stammered Merle, who is freaking out at the moment.  
  
"A kitsune? Yes, you are correct kitten! You do have a brain after all...." said the kitsune, sarcastically drawling out the last part. She went over to Merle's old, wooden desk and sat down on it. Bringing her bare feet to tip toe on the floor. Her anklets, which were copper bands, three to each foot, were changling in the moonlight.  
  
"No way! I'm dreaming, yeah that's it! I'll just wake up, go downstairs, and see Lord Van's beautiful face greet me and everything will be okay!" ranted the crazy cat-girl.  
  
"Sorry kitten, but....this is reality. By the way my name is Lethalis. Lethalis Daemon." responeded the kitsune.  
  
"Rrrrrr...still don't trust you though. What on Gaea are you doing here anyways!"   
  
"Just doing what you asked of course, I already told you that, silly little kitten." purred Lathalis.  
  
Merle was twitching her tail back and forth and giving the intruder a curious, rude stare. 'Why not, if she doesn't have a good excuse though.....I'll use her for a scratching post. Meow!' Merle started to lick her paws and nodded her head for Lethalis to continue.  
  
"Well, I have been watching you for some time now...."  
  
"What! You been spying on me!" roared Merle. She jumped up and was about to pounce on the kitsune when Lethalis got up. They started to circle each other, like predator and prey. You couldn't tell which role was played by who though.  
  
"If I can explain kitten......for some time now I have been watching you and you amuse me. I can get bored so easily." Sigh. "I seen you moan over that human boy, Van, more times than I can count, but the boy only sees you as a friend, if not less. How sad." Lethalis tilted her head to the side and gave Merle a mischevous look.  
  
"My interests are none of your business! And it's King Fanel to you!" replied Merle.  
  
"You think _I_ care kitten? As I was saying before......I think it would be splendidly entertaining to help you! I get bored so easily, maybe this can throw some spice back into my life...What do you think Kitten?" explained Lethalis.  
  
'What is she talking about...She's a nut! Kitsune are known to be trouble makers, most are thieves. But they are possessers of powerful magic...' "Help me? Van.......What do I have to do exactly?" whispered Merle. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her and Van....a chance. All that she ever dreamed of can become a beautiful reality.  
  
"All you have to do is say yes, but......" 'Heh...all I need to do is bait this silly cat and.....'  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"There are some rules...I'm not going to make it so easy for you kitten....I want to have some fun! Well, one, you can't tell people who you are. Meaning if you tell anyone you are Merle from Fanelia...You'll change right back in secounds. Two, if anyone finds out your identity, you're gone and three, you only have till the next full moon to do this. Once the full white moon sets at dawn you'll change back as well. You need Van to say he loves you and it must be with a pure heart! True love! A kiss would be nice too, but you can't force him Kitten! Free will only! Do you agree with these terms? Kitten..." baited Lethalis.  
  
'If a say yes, Van would....well could....have a chance to like me. If I say no my feelings won't be shattered, but I would regret not accepting an opportunity like this for the rest of my life.' "All right, I agree, but what if I fail?"  
  
"We'll deal with that when it comes.....Now to make this a signed deal!" Lethalis pulled out what looked like a rolled up piece of parchment. "All you need is to do is prick your finger and put a drop of blood on this. You have a pin or something right Kitten?" asked Lethalis.  
  
Merle looked at her doubtfully and nodded. She went over to the desk and pulled out what looked like a sewing pin. She then pricked her finger. A red crimson dot appeared and Lethalis crept towards her. The kitsune's eyes bored onto the droplet and Merle signed her contract. She was too excited to read it though....Even if she could the print was barely readable, because of the size of lettering.  
  
"Absolutaly perfect little kitten! Now I'll just sign this and we'll be done." Lethalis took the pin and blood signed the contract just as Merle did.  
  
"Now sit on the bed and I'll do my end of the deal." commanded Lethalis.  
  
Merle sat on the bed, she was anxous and nervous about what was coming next. She also closed her eyes and awaited something like a bee sting or a needle shot.  
  
"Don't worry Kitten...It won't hurt! I promise. By morning you shall see a difference." murmured Lethalis. She went a few feet from Merle and started to glow a pale green. Her eyes looked glazed over and her arms were up towards the cat-girl. She started to chant some words. Merle couldn't pay attention to what she was saying though.She was too busy trying to figure out what was going to happen.  
  
By the light of the white, full moon.  
  
Let me change this mistresse's tune.  
  
Let this cat's body and mind.  
  
Join the ranks of mankind.  
  
Transformation confirm now.  
  
Later hope of a lover's vow.  
  
Time is ticking for thirty nights.  
  
Dreaming of her beloved knight.  
  
After the chants Merle began to notices some things. It felt like something was inside of her, some unknown force. Probing and figuring out every inch of her. She felt light headed and couldn't think straight, her heart was beating hard and fast like it was about to burst. She then opened her eyes. Merle's eyesight wasn't doing well either, her sight was getting very fuzzy. She could only see fuzzy blobs. Then she collasped on to her bed. Lethalis looked at the uncouscious cat-girl.  
  
"By tommorow you will see what the contract has produced Kitten...And I will be waiting! How fun, when you fail...I'll be successful! This will be very entertaining indeed. The players and plot has been set...Let the play begin!" rambled Lethalis.  
  
Then the kitsune opened the window and jumped out, running to the forest and out of sight. Merle just layed there, deep with sleep. The only difference was the moon's position.  
  
In the morning Merle got up out of bed.   
  
'I had the most creepiest dream!' Shiver. 'Well....Better get going. Gotta' lot of chores today.'  
  
Merle then went to her small bathroom, which was basically a small nook in the corner, and looked into the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A high pitched scream sounded off throughout the hallways of the castle.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read and Review peoples! *smile* Did I make Merle too OOC? What do you think of Lethalis Daemon? Do you know her name means deadly demon in latin? Aren't dictionaries wonderful!  
  
Lethalis means deadly, lethal.  
  
Daemon means demon.  
  
The little peom in this story is mine...It's a little bit cheesy, but I wrote it! If a person is desperate enough to take my cheesy little peom, please don't steal!  
  
Anyways I'll be waiting for three or more reviews to add to my collection. The quicker the reviews, the quicker the updates. Reading+Reviews=Chapters! Later................. 


End file.
